Seven Deadly Sins
by timemachine
Summary: Based off the movie "Seven." What happens when a mad man starts imitating the seven deadly sins on civilians? I am bad at summaries. Read please. And review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or the movie Seven, any of the characters or anyone affiliated with the movie or show.

So my next story is based on the movie Seven with Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman. Except the characters on Friends will replace the characters in Seven.

The characters are as follows.

Ross Geller-Detective David Mills (Brad Pitts character.)

Chandler Bing-Detective Lt. William Somerset (Morgan Freeman's character.)

Joey Tribbiani-John Doe (Kevin Spacey's character.)

Rachel Green-Tracy Mills (Gwyneth Paltrow's character.)

Monica Bing-Carla Somerset (Morgan Freeman's wife)-this character is my invention.

Phoebe Buffet-Detective Natalie Bloomquest (another made up character.)

If you haven't seen the movie, sorry. It's loosely based, so it shouldn't be a problem. If you want to see it, I suggest you watch the movie before you read this story. Because it WILL give away some of the movie. Which is awesome!

"What's the damage?" Detective Ross Geller inquired curiously, opening the door incredulously while inhaling a small amount of nicotine out of his cigarette.

"Put that thing out you idiot! You're going to contaminate something!" A random police officer informed the rookie detective.

"Yeah whatever." Ross retorted bitterly, flicking the cigarette out the window.

"Thanks." The officer huffed sarcastically and went out to stomp out the deadly substance.

The house Detective Geller and Detective Lt. Bing entered that night was already contaminated. Contaminated by urine, rotten food, feces, and any other utterly gross substance.

"You gonna be okay?" Dt. Bing looked sympathetically at Dt. Geller, causing him to ponder the question. They had already entered the house, and where continuing towards the crime scene itself.

"Don't worry about me." Ross snapped, shuffling through the endless trash, leading the way.

Dt. Bing new one thing, the guy had guts. And instinct. But seemed to lack patience and discipline.

And that could get him in serious trouble.

"You comin'," Dt. Geller darted his eyes at his "teacher."

"After you." With that, they entered the living room.

Objects were strewn everywhere around the small living room. However, there were no signs of a struggle.

There was a man sitting in a chair, his back arched over the table and his face buried in his food. He was a very large man by the looks of it, with terrible hygiene. He had only been deceased for a number of hours. Yet his house smelled like he had died weeks ago.

It was the smell of dark revenge.

It seems all the man did on his final moments in this world was sit in his worn out chair and eat spaghetti in loneliness and complete despair. However, it also seems he was force fed. The killer wanted him to keep eating.

To eat until his insides couldn't bare the sheer volume and speed of the chomping. Tell his insides ultimately expanded to their limit and exploded.

While Dt. Bing studied the corpse from a one foot radius, Dt. Geller examined the destroyed room.

He searched for anything revealing at first, scanning his eyes around the exterior of the room.

Finding nothing in particular, he guided his eyes toward the hallway.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see something in the bathroom. Something red was splashed across the mirror.

Peering through the door, he eased it open, and frisked the room with his eyes. Not noticing anything abnormal he crept into the room, his gun still firmly out in front of him.

Filling comfortable that the room was cleared, even though all the rooms had been previously cleared by officers, Dt. Geller focused his attention toward the mirror.

For a second he caught is throat and his eyes blazed. And at that moment he realized this was by no means an ordinary man. No this was a very intelligent, highly knowledgeable, calculated criminal.

The word on the mirror slithered in capitol letters, "GLUTTONY."

From the way the man died, of overeating, Ross knew this was the beginning of a vicious, merciless rage.

What he didn't know was that this case would change his life forever.

To Be Continued...

I know, I know, short chapter. But I want to give you a little teaser. Please review! Without your reviews it's hard to write.


End file.
